


Ganiany

by Filigranka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Humor, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, Polski | Polish, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne. autorka czuje się usprawiedliwona więc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Ciri i Caranthir równocześnie dokonują teleportacji. To rodzi pewne problemy natury magiczno-logistycznej...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rudbeckia_bicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/gifts).



> Dla Rudbekii w ramach mirrielowej wymiany.  
> Życzenie: Ciri i Caranthir, jakakolwiek interakcja poza pościgiem, próbami pozabijania się i generalnie robieniem krzywdy. Powód zawieszenia broni dowolny. Może być jakiś typ modern AU.  
> Dorzuciłam Ci jeszcze Eredina i Avallac'ha w pakiecie (i nawet nieco ogarów; chociaż bez ciężkiej wojskowej codzienności). Nie ma za to modern AU, cóż, bywa.

     — Złapałem cię!  
     Ciri uniosła brew. Jak na w miarę dorosłego elfa, czyli, było nie było, istotę liczącą pewnie z setkę albo dwie, to Caranthir brzmiał teraz wyjątkowo dziecinnie.  
     Fakt, że przy dzikiej teleportacji zrzuciło mu z twarzy hełm, nie pomagał.  
     — To raczej ja cię złapałam. Albo nas złapało. Wiesz chociaż, na jakim świecie jesteśmy?  
     Elf rozejrzał się wokół. Jakby im to coś mogło pomóc. Naokoło, jak okiem sięgnąć, szumiał przestwór suchego oceanu. Trawa. Nizina. Płaściutko aż po horyzont, można było dostać zawrotu głowy, bezradnie szukając wzrokiem jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia.  
     Caranthir spróbował przybrać pewną siebie minę.  
     — Wiem, co się stało. To tak zwany paradoks Pelleaona aep Lorossae. Na skutek równoczesnej teleportacji doszło do splątania i...  
     — Miotnęło nas na dziko — przerwała mu Ciri. — Nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy. A magia jest tu niestabilna.  
     — To uboczny efekt. Minie za kilkanaście do kilkudziesięciu minut. Ale tego świata nie ma na naszych mapach.  
     — Czyli nie masz jak się wydostać bez mojej pomocy? — upewniła się dziewczyna. — A bez twojej pomocy Dziki Gon nie ma jak mnie gonić? Cóż, żegnaj, Caranthir. Miło było porozmawiać, no wiesz, bez broni w dłoniach. Na pewno znajdziesz tutaj coś do jedzenia.  
     — Magia jest niestabilna. Nie przeniesie nawet ciebie. A ja sobie poradzę. — Wydął wargi. — Nie potrzebuję stałych teleportów. Jestem nawigatorem, nie jakimś przykurzonym Aen Saevherne.  
     — Nawigatorzy mogą się poruszać tylko po Spirali, a ty nawet nie wiesz, gdzie nas rzuciło. Podróż powrotna zgodnie z prądami pewnie ci trochę zajmie. Nie traktuj mnie jak idiotki.  
     — Niby czemu? Bo Avallac’h — elf bardzo postarał się napełnić to słowo pogardą, ale wyszło mu raczej... cóż, nie tyle tęskne, ile jakoś złamane — opowiedział ci parę anegdotek? Pokazał parę sztuczek na poziomie podstawowym?  
     Jeszcze mi pokaż język, pomyślała Ciri.  
     — Nie — stwierdziła spokojnie — bo ja jestem w stanie pójść stąd gdzie chcę, a ty będziesz musiał się przedzierać przez kilkadziesiąt światów. Bo wciąż nie potraficie mnie złapać. Bo znokautowałam kiedyś Eredina. — Mostek znokautował, ale ten szczegół można było pominąć. Jak to, wedle Geraltaa, zawsze ujmował Jaskier: liczy się prawda opowieści.  
     Caranthir wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Zresztą, od momentu przeniesienia musiał być nieco oszołomiony, skoro dotąd nie spróbował jej zarąbać bronią ni magią.  
     — Nie chwalił się? — spytała z niewinną miną.  
     — Jest naszym dowódcą. Królem. Nie wymieniamy z nim anegdotek.  
     — Nie jest królem. Królem był Auberon. Eredin jest najwyżej uzurpatorem. I zdrajcą.  
     — I kto to mówi! Pomagierka Avallac’ha! — Caranthir przypomniał sobie najwyraźniej, że powinni walczyć; wyciągnął laskę przed siebie w obronnym geście, złożył palce do zaklęcia.  
     Ciri parsknęła śmiechem. Teraz, bez Eredina i swoich towarzyszy, Caranthir wydawał się jej dosyć niegroźny. Mniej groźny nawet od, dajmy na to, bazyliszka.  
     — A dajże spokój! Chcesz się bić? Z wiedźminką? Ty, intelektualista?  
     — Umiem walczyć. — Elf wyraźnie się uraził.  
     — Pewnie, pewnie. Ale nie chcesz walczyć **ze mną**. Nie wolno ci mnie uszkodzić. Do tego nie znamy terenu. A co, jeśli w pobliżu czają się jakieś niebezpieczeństwa? Na przykład jednorożce?  
     Caranthirowi drgnął mięsień na twarzy przy słowie „jednorożce”. Ciri nie umiała powstrzymać myśli, że Avallac’h zganiłby go – nie za tchórzostwo, tylko okazywanie emocji.  
     Elf chyba pomyślał to samo, bo spróbował grać odważnego.  
     — Nic tu się nie czai. Pusto jak okiem sięgnąć.  
     — Nie słyszałeś nigdy o stworzeniach żyjących pod ziemią? Skolopendromorfach, na przykład? W starszej to yghern. Mogę ci opowiedzieć, musiałam się nauczyć na pamięć całej encyklopedii...  
     — Nie trzeba. Też miałem biologię. W tym ksenobiologię.  
     — Dobra. To jak rozpoznać terytorium skolopendromorfów po powierzchni, panie ksenobiologu?  
     Caranthir odchrząknął. Chrząkał tak dobrą chwilę.  
     — ...Na ziemi są ślady.  
     — Pewnie. Ale jakie?  
     — ...Długie linie... no, rzędy jakby... wybrzuszeń?  
     Ciri zmarszczyła czoło w surowej, nauczycielskiej minie. Nauczyła się jej od Vesemira.  
     — Raczej kopce. Jak krety – macie u siebie krety? Tylko większe. Chodź, poszukamy razem. I tak nie możemy się stąd wydostać.  
     Caranthir wydawał się kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi propozycją. Znaczy, umilkł i przybrał dla niepoznaki bardzo poważny, zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Wreszcie spytał, tonem tak oficjalnym i dostojnym, że Ciri ostatnio słyszała go na cintryjskim dworze.  
     — Rozumiem, że proponujesz rozejm?  
  
  
     — Coś ty zrobił? Avallac’h?  
     Wiedzący, mimo bycia otoczonym, uśmiechał się. Zagadkowo i wyniośle. Oczywiście.  
     — Nic. Nie ja. Ciri z Caranthirem spróbowali równocześnie dokonać teleportacji. Doszło do splątania...  
     — Bloede caerme. Miotnęło ich? — Eredin przejechał sobie rękawicą po przyłbicy.  
     Po czym, zapewne zdawszy sobie sprawę, jak głupio wygląda, ściągnął hełm. Avallac’h z satysfakcja zauważył, że Krogulec wyglądał na zmęczonego i zdecydowanie się postarzał. Tak właśnie karało tych, którzy lekceważyli rady mądrzejszych od siebie.  
     — Czyżby **ktoś** nie miał w oddziale rezerwowego nawigatora? I nie mógł teraz wydostać się z tego świata, o ile nie znajdzie **kogoś** , kto potrafi przestroić tutejsze archaiczne portale?  
     — Imlerith. — Eredin skinął dłonią.  
     Generał Gonu, zdaniem Avallac’ha tępawy osiłek, doskoczył, zwinnie, trzeba mu oddać, do Wiedzącego, chwycił go za kołnierz i...  
     I, gdy Crevan spodziewał się już co najmniej rzucenia na ziemię lub ostrza przy gardle, po prostu trzepnął go w ucho. Jak uczniaka! Avallac’ha, zamiast ucha, zapiekły policzki. Zagryzł zęby.  
     — Postawmy sprawę jasno, Crevan. Damy radę się stąd wydostać, z tobą albo bez ciebie. Nie jestem tak głupi, by wchodzić na Spiralę bez możliwości komunikacji z pałacem. Czekanie na posiłki może nieco potrwać, więc jestem gotów, w drodze wyjątku, przyjąć twoją pomoc. Ale nie potrzebuję jej. Nie przeceniaj swojej wartości.  
     — Gdybym przeceniał swoją wartość — oznajmił spokojnie Avallac’h — to leżałbym już na ziemi ze skrępowanymi dłońmi, a nie symbolicznie obrywał od twoich... genetycznie dostosowanych do rozdawania kopniaków podwładnych.  
     — Niektórzy za to są wprost stworzeni do obrywania kopniakami. Crevan, nie udawaj, że obawiasz się o swoją głowę. Nawet ci nie obetnę apanaży, musiałbym do tego przekonać waszą radę naukową.  
     — Dlatego sądzę, że egzekucja będzie dla ciebie prostszym biurokratycznie rozwiązaniem.  
     — Daj spokój. Po śmierci Auberona jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy pozostali po tej całej awanturze o Wrota. Z kim będę wspominał przeszłość, jeśli cię zabiję?  
     Avallac’h nie wierzył w sentymentalizm Eredina. Prędzej w pragmatyzm – pozostawienie wiedzy o sposobach uratowania ich całego ludu w umyśle tylko jednej osoby to posunięcie tak ryzykowne, że aż głupie.  
     — Jeśli dostroję portal i przeniosę nas do stolicy, pozwolisz mi, oczywiście, odejść w dowolnym kierunku. Nie wysyłając za mną ogona i nie próbując mnie magicznie śledzić.  
     — Poszukiwanemu za zdradę?  
     — Już nie raz nazywano mnie zdrajcą. Nas. — Avallac’h wzruszył ramionami.  
     Robili gorsze rzeczy niż te jego ostatnie wyskoki. Niech Eredin nie udaje, że nie pamięta, co się stało z poprzednikiem Auberona i tymi durniami z ówczesnej rady naukowej, którzy nie zgadzali się na współpracę z Jednorożcami. Oczywiście, ani Lis, ani Krogulec, ani tym bardziej zawsze-poza-podejrzeniami Auberon nie tknęli tamtych starych durni palcem. Nie śmieliby.  
     Nie tknęli ich palcem w czas Przejścia – a tamci nie potrafili stworzyć własnych Wrót. Przeznaczenie.  
     Eredinowi nie zmiękły rysy, mgła nostalgii nie zamroczyła wzroku. Ale warknął:  
     — A idźże sobie gdzie chcesz. Bez Zireael i tak nie nadajesz się do niczego poza nastawianiem portali. Aen Saevherne, też coś. Raczej złota rączka.  
  
  
Magia była najwyraźniej zwichrowana bardziej niż przypuszczali, bo minęła już niemal godzina, a nadal nie mogli dokonać skoku. Włóczyli się więc po tej równinie, sprawdzając, czy na pewno nie na niej śladu skolopendromorfów albo innych strasznych bestii. Sprawdzali bardzo dokładnie, zwłaszcza Caranthir, który, zdaniem Ciri, wyglądał na cokolwiek przestraszonego.  
     Za to – albo właśnie dlatego – dużo gadał. Głównie o różnych rodzajach splątań oraz zaburzeń magicznych, które mogły tłumaczyć ich przeciągające się „trudności czasoprzestrzenne”.  
     — Dlaczego właściwie nie chcesz nam pomóc? — spytał nagle elf. — Nie wydajesz się... no wiesz. Jak Avallac’h. Opętana.  
     — Chciałam wam pomóc. Eredin ci nie opowiadał? Ale Auberon... umarł... a ja odkryłam, że od początku mnie oszukiwaliście.  
     — I poświęcisz całą naszą przyszłość, bo uraziły cię polityczne gierki? Eredin z Avallac’hiem żarli się długo przed naszymi narodzinami, a jak przychodzi co do czego, to stoją za sobą murem. To taka poza.  
     — Nie mówię o gierkach. Mówię o masowych mordach. Mówię o tym, co zrobiliście ludom, które zamieszkiwały tamten świat przed wami.  
     Caranthir zamilkł.  
     — Gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili, skończylibyśmy jak Aen Seidhe — mruknął wreszcie.  
     — A tak kończycie jak ci, którzy ich zabijają. Dh’oine.  
     — Z dwojga złego lepiej... To zresztą wszystko stało się przed moimi narodzinami! Aen Seidhe i Dh’oine z twojego świata nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. Poświęcisz nas wszystkich? To nikomu życia nie zwróci, a tylko...  
     — Nikogo nie zamierzam poświęcać! Avallac’h mówi, że jest inna droga. Zamknę to przejście, które wy otworzyliście swoimi pochopnymi eksperymentami...  
     — ...bo próbujemy stworzyć stabilny korytarz ewakuacyjny bez pomocy genu Lary...  
     — ...zamknę to głupie przejście i będziecie mogli eksperymentować znowu. Jeśli w okoliczne światy przestanie zawiewać śniegiem, dostaniecie kolejne tysiące lat. Zlodowacenie nie nadejdzie tak szybko.  
     — Aen Seidhe nie mają tyle czasu.  
     — No to się pospieszcie. Albo przerzućcie ich po prostu istniejącymi portalami, na raty. Rozumiem Scoia’tael. Miałam... mam przyjaciół wśród elfów. Ale nie pozwolę wam wymordować kolejnego świata. To zbyt wysoka cena.  
     — Próbujesz nie wybierać, kiedy wybierać trzeba, a wszystko po to, żeby się czuć dobrze. I jeszcze stroisz ten egoizm w szaty moralności.  
     — Uważaj, bo jeszcze zerwę to nasze zawieszenie broni.  
     Umilkł, ale usłyszała jeszcze, jak mamroce „...typowe dla Dh’oinne”.  
     — W moim świecie ludzie mówią, że elfy są zdradzieckie — rzuciła głośno. — Nie jesteśmy tak różni, jak myślisz. Ciekawe, co mówiliście o krasnoludach — dodała. — Twierdzili, że nie byliście dla nich specjalnie dobrymi sąsiadami.  
     — To wszystko było długo przed moim narodzeniem. Nie jestem w stanie udzielić ci informacji — oznajmił chłodno Caranthir, nie odwracając twarzy.  
     — Ale prowadzisz Dziki Gon przez różne światy. Musiałeś widzieć na nich wiele ludów. I jak je traktowaliście?  
     — Tak jak wymagała tego racja stanu.  
     — Czyli jak środki na drodze do celu? Bardzo to szlachetne.  
     — Nie każdy może sobie pozwolić na szlachetność. Niektórzy nie uciekają od odpowiedzialności. Stać z boku i patrzeć, jak mordują twój lud, to jest niby szlachetne?  
     — Obrona swojego ludu nie powinna oznaczać mordowania cudzych żon i dzieci.  
     — Nie zawsze tak się da.  
     — Ciekawe, ile razy próbowaliście.  
     — Wystarczająco.  
     Ciri parsknęła śmiechem. Caranthir obejrzał się na nią.  
     — Zabrzmiałeś zupełnie jak Avallac’h. Wyniośle i tajemniczo. — Tylko on pod tajemniczością ukrywał faktyczną wiedzę. — Tego też cię uczył? Ćwiczyliście przed lustrem?  
     — Wybacz, że ci nie zawtóruję śmiechem. Nie znam się na poczuciu humoru Dh’oinne. Ale to na pewno było bardzo śmieszne według waszej konwencji.  
     Ciri, która już się powoli uspokajała, na nowo wybuchnęła śmiechem. Elf patrzył na nią ni to z pobłażaniem, ni to z niezrozumieniem. Avallac’h jednak zdecydowanie lepiej rozumiał ludzką psychikę. I nie miał takiego kija w dupie. Ale może to przychodziło z wiekiem. Albo pewnością swojej pozycji.  
     — Jak sądzisz — spytał Caranthir, gdy dziewczyna wreszcie przestała chichotać — co planuje mój były nauczyciel?  
     — Myślisz, że ci zdradzę nasze plany?  
     — Myślę, że mu ufasz, a nie powinnaś. Eredin ma swoje wady, ale jest zdecydowanie mniej... pokrętny. Jego kłamstwa mają mniej warstw. I częściej mówi po prostu prawdę.  
     — Bo częściej próbuje załatwić sprawy mieczem. Siła nie potrzebuje zasłony.  
     Caranthir westchnął ciężko.  
     — Eredin próbuje nas uratować, Zireael. Działa w desperacji, pod presją czasu... łatwo w takich warunkach o błędy. To Avallac’h święcie ufa przeznaczeniu. Albo udaje.  
     — Zauważyłam. Że udajecie, znaczy. Z tym swoim „czas nie ma znaczenia”, „będzie co ma być” i całą resztą. A jak trochę poskrobać, to boicie się tak samo, jak ludzie. Byłoby wam chyba łatwiej, gdybyście nie udawali.  
     — To kwestia honoru.  
     Ciri prychnęła jak kotka.  
     — Ja wolę przyzwoitość.  
  
  
Najbliższy portal był stary i od dawna nieużywany – Crevan przeniósł się tutaj razem z Ciri. Wobec tego działał dosyć, cóż, chimerycznie. Zaciął się już przy rozruchu, sypiąc imponującą fontanną iskier. Ciekawskie ogary ledwo dały radę odskoczyć. Niektóre z nich zresztą najwyraźniej trochę przypaliło, bo pobiegły ze skomleniem do Eredina, który rzucił się je pocieszać: klepać po łbach, drapać za uszami, pstrykać w nosy. Avallac’howi posłał za to pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Doprawdy. Jakby to była Crevana wina, że Dziki Gon nie potrafi utrzymać dyscypliny nawet wśród swoich psów.  
     — Ile to jeszcze potrwa? — jęknął Imlerith po jakiejś pół godzinie Avallac’howego majstrowania przy portalu.  
     — Tyle, ile będzie trzeba.  
     — Aen Saevherne i te wasze zagadki — wtrącił Eredin. — Powiedziałbyś po prostu, że nie masz pojęcia.  
     Avallac’h nie zniżył się do odpowiedzi. Imlerithowi za to najwyraźniej się nudziło, bo po chwili zaczął znowu.  
     — Wiesz, że ty pierwszy będziesz przechodził przez ten portal?  
     — Na pewno nie. Jestem zbyt cenny. Puśćcie przodem jakiegoś kundla.  
     — A jak się dowiemy, czy ogara nie rozerwało po drodze?  
     — To pies. Na pewno zaraz wróci do swojego pana.  
     — O ile w pobliżu portalu nie będzie się akurat kręcił jakiś kot — bąknął Nithral.  
     — Dziękuję za tę uwagę. Wyjaśnia wiele z naszych ostatnich problemów. Jeśli najlepsi wojownicy Aen Elle nie umieją nawet wpoić minimum posłuszeństwa swoim kundlom...  
     — To nie są kundle! To czystej krwi ogary! Mają nawet rodowody!  
     Kto by pomyślał, że z Imleritha taki miłośnik zwierząt.  
     — Dosyć. — W głosie Eredina dźwięczało zmęczenie. — Pierwszy przejdzie Imlerith. Wróci i powie nam, dokąd prowadzi portal. Jeśli nie wróci, wyciągnę wobec ciebie konsekwencje, Avallac’h.  
     — Jednak obetniesz mi te apanaże? — mruknął Crevan pod nosem.  
     Eredin usłyszał. Uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
     — Ty już wiesz, jakie to będą konsekwencje. Ty wszak wiesz wszystko.  
  
  
Ciri w pierwszej chwili niemal nie zauważyła zmiany. Drobna. Coś, jakby pyłek wypadł z oka, buty stały się odrobinę wygodniejsze. Za to Caranthir aż się zatrzymał.  
     — Co tam? Znalazłeś jakieś podejrzane ślady? Pokaż, ocenię.  
     — Nie poczułaś tego? — Elf patrzył na nią w niebotycznym zdumieniu. — Magia się ustabilizowała. Możemy już skakać.  
     O. Tak. Prawie zapomniała.  
     — To gdzie się przenosisz? — zapytała z głupia frant; głównie dlatego, że towarzystwo tego durnego młodzika wolała, mimo wszystko, od samotności.  
     — Do stolicy. Jeśli oddział już ewakuowano, będą tam na mnie czekać. Jeśli nie, przyda się nawigator, który wie, w którym świecie ich szukać.  
     Ciri dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że Avallac’h został razem z Eredinem i całym oddziałem Dzikiego Gonu. Co prawda elf zdecydowanie nie był bezbronny, ale...  
     — Mam nadzieję, że Avallac’howi nic się nie stało.  
     Caranthir sarknął z wyraźną irytacją.  
     — Oczywiście, że nie. Mój dawny mistrz zawsze spada na cztery łapy. Mówiłem ci, on i Eredin trzymają sztamę. — To wyrażenie zabrzmiało nienaturalnie w jego ustach; Ciri domyślała się, że musiał je podłapać u któregoś z wojskowych towarzyszy. — Gdyby pozwolił naprawdę zająć się tym... problemem, Avallac’h już dawno byłby martwy albo uwięziony w stolicy. Tylko ard... tylko król wcale tego nie chce.  
     Jakaś minimalna zmiana tonu, drgnięcie mięśni – Ciri nie była pewna, co, ale coś w zachowaniu elfa przy ostatnim zdaniu podpowiedziało jej, że Caranthir dodał w duchu „na szczęście”.  
     — To co, koniec naszego rozejmu?  
     Elf skinął solennie głową.  
     — Koniec. Gdy się następnym razem spotkamy, będę z tobą walczył siłą całych moich umiejętności, wiedzy i pragnienia ochrony mojego ludu. — Spojrzał na nią bardzo poważnie. — Niczego innego nie oczekuję od ciebie.  
     Ciri kiwnęła głową. Nie miała ochoty na słowa, głównie dlatego, że wątpiła, by zdołała wlać w nie tyle pewności. Wcale nie chciała walczyć z Caranthirem. W zasadzie nie chciała nawet walczyć z Eredinem. Chciała, żeby zostawili ją, cholera jasna, w spokoju.  
     — To na trzy — mruknęła. — Raz... dwa...  
     Nad równiną błysnęło, zagrzmiało i zgasło. Z pejzażu zniknęły dwie malutkie postacie – ale w okolicy nie było nikogo, kto mógłby to zauważyć.  
  
  
Za to w Pałacu Przebudzenia świadków było aż nadto. Avallac’h się co prawda oddalił w stronę uniwersalnego portalu, eskortowany przez Eredina i kilka ogarów, lecz reszta oddziału nadal doprowadzała się do porządku po skoku przestarzałym, uruchomionym na ślinę i słowo honoru urządzeniem.  
     Wobec czego opowieść o Caranthirze, teleportującym się Imlerithowi wprost w ramiona – co było zresztą podłą potwarzą, bo wylądował mu raczej na plecach – w przeciągu tygodnia stała się ulubioną libacyjną anegdotką całego wojska.


End file.
